gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lauren Zizes
Lauren Zizes es un personaje en la serie de televisión Glee. Está en el equipo de lucha, era miembro del "club de solteronas", tenía un negocio de espionaje, es fan de la saga Crepúsculo, y está obsesionado con la mirada de Will Schuester. En Special Education, se une a New Directions, a pesar de pensar que el Glee Club es estúpido (sólo las competencias). Pronto se hace amigo de los chicos Glee. Es conocida por besar muy bien. Recientemente, ha tenido a Puck en la palma de la mano, después de dejarle flipado en un intento de "siete minutos en el cielo", que apenas llegó a tres. En The Purple Piano Project se revela que Lauren ha dejado a Puck y ha abandonado el Club de Coro porque su representante cree que eso ya no es "cool" para ella. Primera Temporada En el episodio Wheels, Lauren audicionó para entrar a los Cheerios, pero no lo logró. Aparece de fondo en una escena donde Kurt y su padre están hablando sobre chicos y chicas y hacer cosas típicas del sexo opuesto, por lo cual nombran el hecho de que Lauren está en el Equipo de Lucha. Kurt dice que los padres de la chica tuvieron que demandar al colegio. En Hell-O, Sue junta a un grupo de chicas no populares y solitarias, y convence a Rachel de que siga adelante con su relación con Jesse y se olvide de Finn, o de lo contrario terminará como miembro activo del "Club de Solteronas"; y vemos que Lauren es parte de dicho grupo. Lauren le cuenta a Rachel la historia de cómo perdió a su novio. En Laryngitis, Rachel contrata a Lauren para colocar micrófonos ocultos en la sala de música, para probar que el resto de los chicos del Glee Club no se están esforzando lo suficiente. Lauren le dice a Rachel que le pague con barritas de Snickers. En el episodio Theatricality, Lauren es la líder del grupo de fans obsesionados con Crepúsculo, con quienes procede a victimizar a Jacob, para atraer la atención de Robert Pattinson. Segunda Temporada En el episodio Brittany/Britney, Lauren y Jacob están en el gimnasio del colegio junto al resto de los estudiantes para ver la presentación de New Directions en la Asamblea de Bienvenida, donde interpretan la canción Toxic de Britney Spears. Mientras que Jacob se excita por Rachel, ella se excita con los movimientos de baile de Will Schuester. Eventualmente, Sue nota el comportamiento de ambos y dispara la alarma contra incendios, causándo que todos los presentes entren en pánico y salgan corriendo caóticamente . En Never Been Kissed, podemos verla en el fondo junto a Jacob, mientras Puck y Artie cantan One Love en el patio del colegio. Tambien la vemos que pone dinero en la guitarra de Puck . Luego se le ve a Puck que es muy coqueto con Lauren y ella tambien con el . En The Substitute, Lauren está engripada, y Sue se aprovecha de la situación y pone al Director Figgins enfrente de ella para cuando estornuda, Sue pueda ocupar el cargo como Directora y lo hace. Lauren también estornuda sobre Will, contagiándolo. Y hace que no vaya por unos cuantas dias al Club Glee y encargan a un sustituto , Que es la Señorita de Español : Holly Holiday . En el episodio Special Education, Lauren rescata a Puck de la cabina de baño portable donde sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol lo habian encerrado. Entonces, él le pregunta si quiere ser la miembro número doce de New Directions en las Seccionales y ella acepta, pero con una condición: tener 7 minutos en el paraíso con Puck, y una caja de Snickers. Cuando estan a punto de salir a cantar en las Seccionales , Lauren esta ejercitando y Puck le pregunta ¿ Que Haces ? , y Lauren contesta - Siempre ejercito antes de salir a escena. Puck le dice - No tengas miedo , yo te protego . Lauren le contesta de manera muy mala - No me importa , ¿ Sabes , porque ? . Puck - ¿ Por que? Lauren - Por que los Club Corales son estupidos . Más tarde, Lauren canta de fondo en la competencia en las dos canciones que New Directions interpreta. Luego de eso, de vuelta en el colegio, podemos ver que Lauren se quedó en el Club de Coro, ya que canta y baila de fondo en "Dog Days Are Over". En A Very Glee Christmas, ella aún está en New Directions e interpreta todas las canciones con el grupo. En este episodio usa un sombrero de navidad solo porque quiere hacerlo, pero Sue prohibe el uso de esos sombreros, a lo cual Lauren responde que solo quiere molestarla y que quiere todos los regalos de navidad para ella misma. Luego se da cuenta de que Brittany cree todavia en Santa Claus . Mas tarde se la ve con el Club Glee en el centro comercial para mantener la creencia de Britanny hacia Santa Claus .Cuando ella se sienta en el regazo de Santa le pide que Puckerman la ame , por que es muy guapo . Ella tambien dice algunas lineas en el episodio . Lauren tiene un papel menor en el episodio . en sus disfraces de zombies, mientras bailan y cantan en Thriller/Heads Will Roll.]] En el episodio The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Lauren se une al equipo de fútbol junto con las otras chicas del coro para ayudar al resto de los miembros del equipo , ya que la mitad no van a jugar por que no quieren hacer el ridiculo enfrente de toda la escuela. , Luego Lauren dice es capaz de derribar a varios jugadores del equipo rival y, en el medio tiempo, baila y canta muy contenta Thriller/Heads Will Roll con sus compañeros del coro . Después de esto se queda en el banquillo con las chicas para animar al equipo y luego celebrar su victoria. Ella tiene un papel menor en el episodio y tambien dice algunas lineas . .']] En el episodio Silly Love Songs, Puck dice que está enamorado de Lauren al interpretar una canción frente a todo el club de coro, la cual fue un poco ofensiva, ya que canta sobre las chicas obesas. En un fragmento del episodio vemos algo que había pasado anteriormente, los "7 minutos en el paraíso" mencionados en el episodio Special Education, que en realidad fueron solo "3 minutos que ella no volverá a repetir", y Lauren comenta que él no la excita tanto como pensó que lo haría. Ella se muestra constantemente agresiva con Puck, demandándole que deje de mirarla en clase y revelándole que los chocolates que le dió en San Valentín fueron una porquería. Más tarde, en la sala de música, Lauren le dice a Santana que es una perra, lo cual causa que los otros miembros del coro aprovechen para decirle lo que piensan a Santana. Santana le dice a Lauren que se mantenga alejada de su hombre, refiriéndose a Puck, pero él le dice a Santana que no es su hombre. Lauren se encuentra con Puck creyendo que él solo quería agradecerle por haberlo defendido, pero en vez de eso, él la invita a Breadstix. Lauren dice que no está tan desesperada, y que debe ser cortejada antes de aceptar salir con él. Más tarde, Puck intenta conquistarla cantándole "Fat Bottomed Girls" frente al resto del coro. A pesar de haber sido una muy buena presentación, Lauren encuentra la canción bastante ofensiva y le dice que la hizo "sentir como una porquería". Poco después, aún creyendo que Puck es suyo, Santana lo invita a Breadstix, pero el la rechaza. Santana le dice que está intentando cambiar, y luego hace algunos comentarios poco afortunados acerca del peso de Lauren, los cuales son oídos por Lauren. Esto provoca una pelea entre ambas, y como era de esperar, Lauren resulta vencedora. Puck vuelve a pedirle que salga con ella, y ella le dice que si puede "hacer una presentación formal, lo considerará". Más tarde, en la biblioteca, Lauren le pregunta a Puck por qué no ha hecho su presentación formal aún, a lo cual Puck le responde que el ya le cantó. Lauren le dice que no está listo para salir con ella, y que ella necesita mucho más que solo una canción para hacer fluir sus líquidos. Cuando se dispone a abandonar la bilbioteca, Puck le da un anillo con forma de golosina y le pide que vaya a Breadstix con él al día siguiente. Ella acepta, pero luego lo deja plantado, diciendo que se olvidó que tenían una cita . Puck cree que ella no asistió a la cita a propósito debido a sus experiencias pasadas, y le dice que él no es como los demás chicos. Él continúa diciéndole que no le gusta por su apariencia, sino por el hecho de que es más mala que él. Ella le confiesa que le gusta, pero que está buscando algo serio, y que si el está realmente interesado, tendrán que ir de a poco. Entonces, Lauren acuerda una cita para el día de San Valentín, pero solo como amigos. Más tarde los vemos a ambos cenando en Breadstix junto a otros miembros del coro, mientras todos miran a Kurt y The Warblers dando una presentación. ".]] En el episodio Comeback, ella queda encantada con la presentación de Sam de la canción "Baby", y luego con la presentación de los chicos de "Somebody to Love". Puck vuelve a pedirle una nueva oportunidad, pero ella le dice que tiene un plan maestro, y que se lo revelará luego. Más tarde, Lauren le pide consejo a Puck sobre cómo cantar su primer solo, ya que le da pánico escénico. Puck le dice que imagine a su audiencia en ropa interior. Antes de comenzar con su presentación de "I Know What Boys Like", llama a Puck para tocar la guitarra, y le pide a Tina y Brittany que la ayuden con los coros de fondo. Al principio se muestra un poco tímida y asustada, pero luego sigue el consejo de Puck y comienza a ver a todos en ropa interior, lo cual la vuelve mucho más confiada y canta y baila espléndidamente. Al final, todos la ovacionan y la felicitan dándole un gran abrazo grupal. Luego, también interpreta la canción SING junto a New Directions y Sue. , Mercedes y Lauren durante Tik Tok.]] En Blame It On The Alcohol, Lauren asisten a la fiesta de Rachel y queda completamente ebria. Finn comienza a mostrarle a Rachel los diferentes tipos de chicas borrachas que existen, y le dice que Lauren y Quinn son las chicas borrachas enojadas, ya que Lauren y Quinn le gritaban a Puck al mismo tiempo. Más tarde, luego de sentirse mal debido al alcohol que ingirió, hace la presentación de la canción "Blame It (On The Alcohol)" junto con sus compañeros de New Directions. Al final del episodio, ella vuelve a hacer una presentación con New Directions de la canción "Tik Tok" frente a todo el colegio, en el gimnasio. En el episodio Sexy, Lauren le dice a Puck que quiere ser famosa y que quiere que hagan un video de sexo para subirlo a Internet. Sin embargo, Holly se entera de esto y les dice que si lo hacen estarían cometiendo un delito: producción de pornografía infantil , por que son menores de edad . Ella canta con New Directions y Holly la canción "Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)" y baila con Mike. Luego Lauren se entera de que Puck se unio al Club del Celibato , por que vio la presentacion de Afternoon Delight y no le gusto para nada . Más tarde, lo perdona y lo besa ,luego de que él le confiesa su amor, y también se une al Club del Celibato para poder rozarse los pies con él por debajo de la mesa. En este episodio Puck y Lauren se hacen novios . Ella tiene un papel menor en el episodio . En el episodio Original Song, Puck escribio una cancion original para Lauren , como un perdon por ofenderla en la anterior que se la habia dedicado . Luego Puck anuncia el titulo que es : Big Ass y Lauren hace muecas ya que piensa que nuevamente es sobre su peso. Pero luego le dice que no termino de hablar , y dice " Heart " , Big Ass Heart . Sin embargo, cuando termina, se muestra muy complacida, ya que en realidad no era sobre su peso . Además canta junto a Mercedes y las chicas de New Directions la canción "Hell To The No". Luego canta junto al resto de New Directions en las Regionales durante las presentaciones de "Get It Right" y "Loser Like Me". Mas tarde la vemos celebrando la victoria del grupo. Al final del episodio, ella está con sus compañeros del coro cuando van todos a abrazar a Rachel para felicitarla por su esfuerzo con las canciones originales. En el episodio se revela que ella voto por Rachel como mejor compositora , al igual que todo New Directions . En A Night Of Neglect, Comienza con que Lauren le dice a Mercedes que quiere sus botas nuevas amarillas y a cambio le va a dar unas chancletas bien sucias , pero ella no acepta y Lauren se ofrece para convertirse en su manager . Luego le dice que ella se descuida porque permite que la gente camine sobre ella. Mercedes esta de acuerdo y la acepta. Mas tarde ,Lauren la anima para hacer muchas demandas, algunas muy extrañas y difíciles de encontrar. Ella también se muestra disfrutando de la canción de Mercedes, "Ain't No Way", que es ovacionada por sus compañeros del coro . Ella tiene un papel menor en el episodio . En Born This Way, Lauren se postula para reina de baile con Puck , por que se quiere sentir bella , alguna vez en su vida y tambien comenta que en su infancia ganaba todos los concursos de bellezas , pero en lo que mas deslumbrava eran en las flexiones . Luego de poner todos los afiches para postularse para reina , Quinn los ve y se la acerca a Lauren y le empieza a decir muchas cosas ofencivas a lo cual Lauren enojada descubre que Quinn realmente se llama Lucy Q. Fabray e incluso coloca carteles de Quinn cuando era más joven, y más rellenita y con una nariz más grande , para que no la voten . Luego, ella le dice a Quinn que se inspiró en ella, le pide disculpa y caminan como buenas amigas. Finalmente junto al club Glee interpreta "Born This Way" y revela que su camiseta dice "Mala actitud", por que no siempre esta de buen humor o contesta bien . En Rumours, se ve que se reune con gran parte del club para hablar sobre Sam , porque pienzan que es gay y que Kurt sale con el y lo engaña a Blaine y en esa misma reunión empiezan a hablar sobre los sobrenombres de las parejas . Luego Puck dice que el y Lauren son la pareja Pizes . Luego la podemos ver a Lauren viendo las interpretaciones de los chicos del Club Glee . Al Final del episodio ella interpreta "Don't Stop" con New Directions para Sam y sus hermanos , ya que se equivocaron sobre lo que pensaron de el. Lauren tiene un papel menor en este episodio. En Prom Queen, con el asesoramiento de Santana, Lauren dice que esta en contra de hacer su propio vestido de fiesta despues de no encontrar uno que se a ajuste a ninguno de Ann Taylor, Filene´s Basement o Forever21s diferentes. Luego se la ve con Kurt, Tina, Brittany y Santana, tratando de encontar vestidos para el baile. A continuación, Lauren muestra su vestido es que muy amarillo a lo que dice: "Me parezco a una torta de merengue y limón", a lo que Kurt le sugiere usar Azul Marino. A lo que le hace cazo. En el baile, la vemos bailando con Puck y con sus amigos de New Directions. Luego aparece decepcionada cuando no gana para reina del baile. Más tarde, ella baila muy feliz en la cancion "Dancing Queen". En Funeral, cuando Mr. Schue dice que Jesse St. James va a ayudar a New Directions para las Nacionales, Lauren y todo New Directions esta en contra y protestan. Más tarde, ella y New Directions asisten al Funeral de la hermana de Sue (Jean). Luego, cantan "Pure Imagination" donde hace coros. Más tarde la podemos ver cuando todos están reunidos en la sala de coros por la penúltima reunión del Club Glee, y anciosos por ir a competir a Nueva York para ganar las Nacionales. En New York, Lauren y todo New Directions comen sentados en Big Apple. Luego todos quieren seguir recorriendo la ciudad, pero Finn les recuerda que deben componer canciones para la Nacional. A continuación Lauren y Puck tratan de pedir un Manhattan, pero Mr. Schue les dice que tienen que ir enseguida a componer canciones a las habitaciones y van corriendo. Más tarde, Lauren apoya a la idea de Quinn de dejar la habitación del hotel y dejar que N.Y componga por nosotros. Luego lleva a cabo con todo New Directions "I Love New York/New York, New York". Más tarde, podemos ver a Lauren y al resto de las chicas de New Directions y Kurt haciendo una guerra de almohadas (menos Rachel, está componiento una cancion). A la mañana siguiente, se las puede ver a las chicas durmiento en cualquier lado por el agotamiento. Posteriormente llega el momento de salir al escenario e interpretan la canción "Light Up The World". Al enterarse que no ganaron, todos se ponen muy tristes. Al final del episodio podemos ver a Lauren y a todo New Directions sosteniendo el pequeño premio que ganaron en la última reunión anual del Club Glee. Tercera Temporada En The Purple Piano Project, vemos que Lauren ha dejado a Puck y ha abandonado New Directions, ya que su representante cree que eso no apoya a su imagen de chica cool. En Asian F, Lauren baila junto a las chicas de la escuela Run The World (Girls) interpretado por Brittany, Santana y todas las chicas de McKinley. Lamentablemente, esto marca la última aparición de Lauren. Ashley Fink confirmó que por el hecho de que ella no vuelva a la serie, no significa que Lauren ya no exista, ella sigue en McKinley, pero no es televisado lo que hace. Aparece brevemente en la recapitulación del capítulo 21: Nationals. Se ve con New Directions cantando "I Love New York/New York, New York" y "Light Up The World". Cuarta Temporada Ashley Fink no volverá a para la cuarta temporada de Glee, así confirmando su partida de la serie. Relaciones Chico Desconocido En el episodio Hell-O, ella menciona que estuvo enamorada de un chico que estaba en el equipo de lucha rival, pero que rompió su escroto y su relación con el. 'Noah Puckerman' En Never Been Kissed, cuando Puck le pide dinero a Jacob y sus amigos, Lauren no deja de mirar a Puck. En Special Education, una de las condiciones de Lauren para unirse al Glee Club es que Puck tenga "7 minutos en el paraíso" con ella (se entiende que esto significa tener relaciones sexuales). Más tarde vemos que Lauren se une al Glee Club, por lo tanto, se cree que Puck ha cumplido con su condición, y además el dice que ella "rockeó su mundo", ante lo cual el resto de sus compañeros del Glee Club muestra una expresión de asco. En A Very Glee Christmas, cuando Lauren está sentada en la falda de Santa, ella dice "Quiero que Puckerman me ame. Él es un zorro", sugiriendo que a ella aún le gusta. En el episodio Silly Love Songs pudimos ver un fragmento de cómo fueron los "7 minutos en el paraíso", los cuales solo llegaron a ser 3 minutos, ya que Lauren terminó aburriéndose. Además, ella comenta que los chocolates que Puck le dió como una de las condiciones que ella había puesto, solo eran una excusa para molestarlo. Más tarde, Puck le dedica la canción "Fat Bottomed Girls", la cual ella encuentra ofensiva. Luego él la defiende cuando Santana la critica. Ella le dice a Puck que necesita ser cortejada. Una vez más, Puck intenta hacer que ella salga con él y ella finalmente acepta cuando él le da un anillo con forma de paleta de dulce, pero luego lo deja plantado. Eventualmente ella sale con él y van a Breadstix el día de San Valentín, aunque como amigos. En Comeback, Puck se une a la banda de Sam llamada "The Justin Bieber Experience", en un intento de ganarse el corazón de Lauren. Ella, poco convencida, le pide a Puck que la ayude a preparar su solo para presentar en el Glee Club. Puck acepta y toca la guitarra mientras Lauren canta "I Know What Boys Like" en la sala de música. Además, el la ayuda a librarse de su miedo escénico diciéndole que imagine a su audiencia en ropa interior. En Blame It on the Alcohol, ella critica el peinado mohawk de Puck en la fiesta de Rachel. En Sexy, ella le pide a Puck que la ayude a hacer un video de sexo para hacerse famosa. Mientras miran información sobre videos de sexo, Holly Holliday les hace notar que si hacen eso, estarían comentiendo un delito: producción de pornografía infantil. Luego, Puck se une al Club del Celibato y Lauren le dice que es un nerd por ello. Puck y ella discuten el hecho y finalmente ella le dice que se unirá al Club si eso significa que pueden rozar sus pies por debajo de la mesa, y le da un beso. Canciones Solos Segunda Temporada I know what boys like.jpg|'I Know What Boys Like' (Comeback) Coros Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros del Club de Video Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Lucha Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Ex-Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Personajes Menores Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Miembros del Club de Solteronas Categoría:Personajes Invitados